


Absent on Picture Day

by crocodileinterior



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior
Summary: The explanation for why we have no pics of our favorite boys in the latest behind the scenes photos.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Kudos: 10





	Absent on Picture Day

“Having fun, Jimmy?”

Thomas could be so cheeky sometimes. Jimmy frowned, putting down an emptied silver tray on the table. It was a sweltering hot day. He could probably bake cookies in the space between his collared shirt and his black jacket. _Too hot for an outdoor party_ , Jimmy thought bitterly. He kept stealing glances at his hair in the polished silver when no one was looking but that seemed to be in order- he thought rather vainly that the sunlight seemed to making the highlights of fairer blond stand out all the more. But he was sweating under his collar and everytime he had an excuse to steal back to one of the tents where the food was, he’d stay there for several minutes in the shade, fanning himself.

Thomas, on the other hand, despite the fact that he was dressed in equally warm clothes as Jimmy, and who had dark hair, and pale skin, seemed to not mind the weather at all and Jimmy resented him for it slightly. Jimmy loved this type of weather in the correct context which was stripped down to a light suit or even swim wear and lying by some body of water, relaxing. He thought this humidity wasn’t suited to bowing and scraping.

“Not really, Mr.Barrow.” Jimmy answered with an expression somewhere between a forced smile and a grimace. There were some people milling about a few feet away so he didn’t want to say what he would’ve otherwise which was something along the lines of ‘No, Thomas, I’m bloody hot and want to rip all these stupid clothes off right now- preferably with you.’

Thomas took a step closer to him which surprised Jimmy a little and he swung his head round several times to make sure no one was looking even though there was still a foot between them. Thomas was much more forward when it came to interacting with Jimmy in public and it never failed to make him slightly nervous. 

“Well, you know, with the extra hired help for the party I’m sure no one would notice one footman gone.” Thomas whispered to him, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. Those gorgeous, red, lips… Jimmy found himself licking his own lips as he stared at them transfixed. With the preparations for the party there’d not been any time between the two of them much to his chagrin.

“Would they notice an under butler gone missing too?” Jimmy asked.

Thomas shrugged. “Not if we’re quick.”

Jimmy took a step back, sighing in frustration as he looked around again.

“Well that’s out of the question. There’s nowhere to go. We’ll definitely be missed if we walk all the way back to the house.”

Thomas pursed his lips, thinking, blue eyes slowly scanning the party when realization seemed to dawn on him.

He smirked and began walking away. Jimmy followed as inconspicuously as he could manage. 

They stopped at one of the smaller tables that had a vase of flowers on it.

“What are we doing, Thomas?” Jimmy whispered insistently. Thomas ignored him, looked round twice before ducking under the table cloth and hiding.

Jimmy stood in dumbfounded silence for a moment. It was true that he couldn’t see that there was a person underneath the table at all, standing next to it. But it seemed so ridiculously childish. Thomas reached his arm out from under the table and tickled Jimmy’s ankle making him jump. With a resigned sigh he also gave a quick glance around the party- no one seemed to be in this area- so he pulled up the hem of the tablecloth and ducked down underneath it as well.

Under the table it was shady and almost cool- well, atleast in comparison to being in the direct sunlight. And everything was cast with a light blue glow from the color of the cloth. Thomas was comically scrunched into a ball to make room for Jimmy who was on his knees with his head bowed down.

“What are we doing down here?” Jimmy asked, exasperated.

Thomas grinned at him and leaned forward, carefully pushing Jimmy’s legs apart so that they wouldn’t stick out from underneath the table and reaching his hands underneath Jimmy’s coat. He pressed his lips against his jawline as he pulled off the jacket and then Jimmy’s braces, pushing his trousers down mid-thigh. Jimmy gasped and threw his head back but immediately felt the back of his head brush against the tablecloth and had to scrunch foreward more in an awkward crab-walk with his pants down. Thomas sat between Jimmy’s thighs, pulling him close enough that their chests were nearly against eachother’s to make room and smiled at Jimmy, kissing him once on the lips.

“I can’t belive we’re doing this… **_You’re_** still dressed but if anyone happens to walk by **_I’ll_** definitely get sacked.” Jimmy said quietly but his tone and the smile on his face implied that he couldn’t care less if that happened.

Thomas opened his mouth and licked the palm of his hand in one smooth stroke with the flat of his tongue before reaching between Jimmy’s legs and slowly tugging at his half-hard cock.

“Ugh- God- Yes.” Jimmy grunted, momentarily forgetting himself.

“shhh” Thomas hushed and silenced him with a wet kiss that made his lips tingle. 

Thomas’s fingers were squeezing and stroking simultaneously as he pulled his palm slowly up and down Jimmy and the footman soon couldn’t help but thrust his hips against the other man’s hand in attempt to speed up the motion.

Thomas pulled his face from Jimmy’s breathlessly and simultaneously took his hand off him, making him release a small whimper of frustration.

“Alright- uh- this might take a bit of maneuvering…” Thomas said quietly. Jimmy nodded, trying not to pant like a dog but he was so hard and needed Thomas’s touch again…

“Scooch back a bit-“ the under butler gave Jimmy’s bottom a slight pat to move him backwards which only made the heat in his abdomen twist even more insistently but he silently moved back as far as he could without making the shape of his head visible through the tablecloth.

“And- er- spread your knees a bit more.” he instructed, in hushed tones again.

“Can’t without splitting me pants” Jimmy bit back and Thomas nodded in understanding, chewing his lip as he thought.

“Right… here…” he pulled the laces undone on one of Jimmy’s shoes and pulled it off. Then pushed his pants down to the footman’s ankles and took one leg out of them completely so the trousers could be pushed to the side.

“Better.” Jimmy whispered, though it only emphasized the absurdity of the situation that he was now with one his trousers hanging around the ankle of just one leg and the other leg bare with no shoe on it. With the new freedom he spread his legs as far as he could, giving Thomas more room to kneel between them and lean down, scrunched up like he was groveling.

Jimmy’s fingers curled into fists in the grass underneath him and he hissed slightly as Thomas took his length into his mouth. He was terrified of being found out if they were too noisy. Already he was sure someone walking by would be able to hear the lewd sucking noises Thomas’s lips were making that sounded extremely loud to his own ears and were driving him wild.

Thomas drew his mouth back until his lips were pressed against the head of Jimmy’s cock and Jimmy bucked his hips up slightly, banging the top of his head once against the table painfully.

“Ow-“ he muttered under his breath.

“You okay?”

“Don’t stop.”

Thomas continued, swallowing Jimmy until he could feel the back of the man’s throat gripping him.

He could feel moans swelling in his chest and he brought a fist to his mouth, biting down hard on his knuckles to keep from crying out as Thomas’s head bobbed in his lap and he shot his seed down the other man’s throat in a long burst.

When he’d finished he swore he could see stars in front of his eyes and breathlessly almost leaned backwards and out from under the tablecloth but Thomas grabbed his hand, pulling him forward and steadying him.

“Alright?” he asked in a hushed voice, smiling at Jimmy. His eyes were twinkling with happiness and they matched the tablecloth’s blue. His bangs were already falling out of their place from bending down too long and one dropped to the corner of his eyebrow. Jimmy took the under butler’s face in his hands and ran his thumbs against his cheekbones, pulling him close to kiss him deeply as an answer.

He ran his tongue against his swollen lips and tasted his own flavor, giving him shivers of pleasure all through his torso. Thomas pulled him closer so their chests were flush against eachother’s and Jimmy wrapped his legs around Thomas’s waist to save space under the table.

“mmmn” Thomas moaned quietly but appreciatively against Jimmy’s mouth and brought his hands up to run through Jimmy’s hair.

 _Just this once I’ll let you mess with my hair_ … Jimmy thought to himself after weighing his options of pulling away and scolding him or continuing the mind numbing kiss. Thomas’s fingers did feel good running along his scalp even if he knew it would ruin his coif. In return for Thomas’s boldness at ruining the precious and trademark Jimmy Kent hair-do, Jimmy reached his arms round Thomas’s waist and gave his backside a firm squeeze with both hands. He smirked as he felt the under butler yelp in surprise against his mouth. Jimmy massaged the soft but firm flesh there as he ground his hips against Thomas’s crotch and slowly sucked on the man’s lower lip.

“You taste good.” Jimmy whispered, flicking his tongue against Thomas’s.

“I taste like you.” Thomas whispered back.

Jimmy chuckled quietly. “Then I taste good.”

Thomas ran his hands up and down Jimmy’s muscled but slender thighs several times as the footman continued to kiss him.

“Mnn… We should go. They’ll be wondering where we are.” the under butler said reluctantly.

Jimmy sighed, pulling away.

“Suppose you’re right.”

He put his foot through the other trouser leg and fixed his braces back on (being very cautious not to bang his head against the table again) while Thomas ran a hand through his own hair and took deep breaths, closing his eyes.

 _He’s probably trying to picture the Dowager naked,_ Jimmy thought with a slight smirk, tying up his shoelaces. Once he was back in his uniform entirely he leaned forward and gave Thomas a chaste kiss on the cheek which only made the under butler wince more.

“I’ll take care of you later, love. Don’t worry.” he whispered in his ear. Thomas nodded and ducked his head very slightly under the tablecloth, peering out.

“Coast is clear. Let’s go.”

They both quickly dashed out from under at once with no witnesses and smirked at eachother.

“Oh- there you two are.” Branson walked up to them (if he’d come a minute sooner they’d have been finished), holding baby Sybil in the crook of his arm. “We were looking for you. They have a photographer here who wants to take some pictures of the staff as well. Come over to the tent.”

Thomas and Jimmy exchanged a wide eyed, panicked look at eachother.

Jimmy’s hair was messier than he’d probably ever allowed himself to be seen in public with. Thomas’s lips were a sinful red and swollen from Jimmy’s teasing nips and bites. 

“Uh… I think we’ll pass on the pictures, thanks.” Thomas said with a nervous smile to Branson.

“Yes. Get some of the ladies- they all look nice today.” Jimmy added quickly.

Branson looked them up and down suspiciously then shaking his head slightly shrugged and walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, the footman and the under butler burst out laughing.


End file.
